


Through Closed Doors

by ewatsonia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewatsonia/pseuds/ewatsonia
Summary: Patton overhears an argument and weighs the pros and cons of intervening.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Through Closed Doors

A bit of a... _ruckus_ drew Patton’s attention to Roman’s room as he passed down the hall. Not overly unusual, Roman was a naturally loud person, tending to command attention even when he didn’t mean to. He might’ve been practicing a dance, a fight scene, or something of the like. 

The thing was, that was usually a _nicer_ sounding sort of ruckus than this. Patton could hear noises like things being thrown about, and at the moment, incoherent yelling. From what he could parse from here it sounded like Roman was arguing with someone? 

Patton pursed his lips. He didn’t want to barge in, or interrupt what could _technically_ be a private conversation despite the volume. Boundaries were something he knew he needed to be better about. He’d talked about that with the other sides, and he was pretty sure eavesdropping like this was overstepping them…

Patton walked a bit slower than he maybe would have normally...but he tried to stroll on past the door.

“Honestly, why _are_ you like this?” came Roman’s voice more clearly when he got closer. It was dripping with judgement and disdain. 

“Why can’t you be _helpful_ for once?” 

Despite himself, despite his promises, Patton stopped. He just...wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to escalate. Roman sounded really upset, and he couldn’t hear who he was talking to, they didn’t seem to be saying anything.

Whatever was said next was muffled, too quiet for Patton to actually tell who’s voice it was. 

_Patton. Patton do not._ He scolded himself.

He was just worried! He loved Roman, he really did but he did tend to lash out when he was upset(not an uncommon problem amongst them to be fair-) and he could say some pretty hurtful things. And depending on who he was arguing with, _he_ might get hurt too.

Patton stepped just a little closer, leaned in a bit. At the moment he just heard general expressions of annoyance and anger, nothing specific, though it definitely sounded like it was all Roman at the moment

Who was he arguing with though? Patton took mental count of where everyone was. Janus would’ve been his first guess, given the…tension between them after the last episode, but Patton knew he was in his room. He’d just seen Virgil in the living room, lounging on the couch playing his Nintendo so, not him either. 

That left Logan and Remus. Patton was pretty sure he’d probably actually be able to hear the latter even better than Roman if they were arguing. And really Logan wasn’t one to take nasty comments directed at him lying down either, unless he was just waiting for Roman to calm down to get his own comment in....

“You’re _useless!_ ” 

Patton’s breath hitched. There was a difference between intruding and _intervening_ right? Because it sounded like the latter needed to happen soon. 

There was the sound of a crash, something shattering, a grunt of pain.

"I don't care about you! _No_ _one_ does, not even Thomas!" there was so much venom in Roman’s voice that Patton damn near burst his way through the door. Enough was enough.

His heart ached and he was _fuming_ on behalf of whoever that was directed at. But still, he knocked. Admittedly, more forcefully than usual. 

“Roman?” He called, trembling just a little. 

Muffled swearing. Someone shuffling around the room. 

“Ah! One moment Patton, I’m not quite looking my princely self!”

He wasn’t _acting_ much like it either but-Patton took a deep breath. Maybe there was a reason. Maybe whoever he’d been saying those things to had said some not nice things themself, it wasn’t an excuse but passing judgement was also something he needed to be better about.

Eventually the door swung open and Roman greeted Patton with a warm, albeit slightly strained grin. “How may I be of service?”

Patton peered behind him.

There wasn’t anyone else in there.

**Author's Note:**

> so how about that roman angst.


End file.
